Ordinary
by flyingfricks
Summary: Rewrite of What Started Out as an Ordinary Day: Izaya is mysteriously turned into a toddler and won't accept any caregiver but Shizuo. How will Shizuo deal with having to take care of his mortal enemy? And how will Izaya come to terms with the reasons why his 3 year old mind chose Shizuo? Shizaya! Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

This is the beginning of a rewrite to What Started Out as an Ordinary Day that I started and pretty much abandoned 2 years ago. To those of you who are returning, hi!. I know I said that I'd have this out in February, but what can you do right? Do those of you that are new, welcome to my shitty fanfic that I am rewriting in an attempt to be less shitty.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters

* * *

><p>A few people, tourists mostly, screamed when they saw the bent stop sign fly through the air. However to many of the locals, it was just another ordinary day in Ikebukuro. In fact some might say that the bustling city was too quiet without a certain blonde roaring the name of his nemesis as loud as possible. While most welcomed the days when the skies were clear of debris raining down, none were surprised when they heard the unmistakable groan of metal as another vending machine was ripped from its bolts.<p>

"IZZZAAAAAAYYYYAA!"

Today was just another one of those unfortunate ordinary days.

Izaya Orihara ran through the streets with an angry Shizuo Heiwajima trailing not too far behind, a light pole in his firm grip. The duo managed to avoid the bystanders that were either too shocked or stupid to take cover as they dodged and weaved around one another's attacks. One tourist had returned to her hotel, frantically telling her husband of the two men as different as night and day fighting in the streets. "They were so scary but they moved like the most beautiful dancers," she had whispered excitedly. Many people would agree with her statement. With the way Shizuo threw the light pole with only a fraction of his true strength and Izaya dodged with a sharp turn into an alleyway they could easily be described as graceful, locked in a dangerous dance that neither was likely to win.

Izaya ran to the back of the dead end alley, contemplating scaling the wall, but deciding against it as Shizuo seemingly calmly entered the alley.

Perhaps this wasn't such an ordinary day after all.

The raven smirked as he shrugged off his trademark jacket and leaned heavily against the wall behind him. Deep mocha eyes tracked his movements and Izaya let out a low chuckle, stretching his body seductively. His smirk widened to split his face as he trailed his hand slowly down his body before moving up again, rucking his shirt up in the process. "See something you like Shizu-chan?"

Contrary to his darkened eyes, the blonde just scoffed with distaste as he stalked closer to his prey. "You say that like there's something about you to like, Flea."

Izaya donned a fake pout more for effect than anything else. "So mean Shizu-chan. You know," Izaya said with a mischievous grin, "I think dear Kasuka-chan would disagree with you. Actually if the way he was screaming my name last night is anything to go by, I'd say he thinks you're dead wrong."

Shizuo sprung forward in a split second, slamming the raven hard into the wall. Izaya's vision spun for a moment but it was worth it to see the absolutely malicious glint in those mocha orbs and to feel blunt fingernails dig into his vulnerable throat.

"Motherfucker," Shizuo growled, his grip tightening. He panted with rage and the warm breath washed over Izaya's smirking face.

The raven leaned forward, ignoring the sting of the unrelenting fingers at his neck as he whispered darkly into the blonde's ear. "I think brother fucker would be a more apt descriptive word don't you think Shizu-chan?"

Izaya's head was slammed into the wall once again. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU PARASITE!"

Izaya let out a peal of laughter despite the pain in his head. This was the part he loved the most, driving Shizuo to the brink, bringing out his monstrous qualities. He knew how much the blonde hated that side of himself and he reveled in being able to get under the blonde's skin that way. While most insults rolled off his thick skin, Izaya knew that being reminded that he was considered a destructive monster hurt and he could get off on that hurt alone.

"Such an awful temper Shizu-chan. If you don't change your ways soon, you'll scare away all the women and be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Shizuo's fingers loosened marginally and Izaya salivated at the look of self-loathing that flashed through his eyes at the reminder of who he was and the things he couldn't have.

_That's right Shizu-chan. Hate everyone, hate me, but most importantly, hate yourself._

The raven chuckled darkly at Shizuo's silence and leaned in close, licking a stripe from his shoulder to behind his ear. "But I guess I won't mind too much, if I'm stuck with Shizu-chan forever. I mean you may an amoeba compared to the rest of humanity, but this cock of yours is something else." He reached down and palmed Shizuo through his bartender slacks.

The blonde finally released his hold on Izaya with a quiet grunt. The raven fell straight onto his knees, shivering a bit as the cold leftover rainwater from an earlier storm soaked his pants. It was worth it though to have those darkened mocha eyes looking at him and him only. The attention felt good and his body tensed up in anticipation for what was to come. Grinning, Izaya unbuttoned the blonde's slacks, pulling them and his boxers down in one smooth motion. The raven rested his head against his partner's thigh and gazed at his prize almost lovingly as he teasingly trailed a finger from base to tip.

Shizuo sighed before cursing under his breath at the slow pace. He threaded his fingers through raven locks and pulled until Izaya's waiting mouth was directly in front of his flushed cock. When the raven just continued to stare at him with a teasing smirk, he pushed harder only to have Izaya scowl.

"Ne I wouldn't do that Shizu-chan," he said, voice cold. "Force me to do anything, and I'll bite it off."

"Then get the hell on with it Flea," Shizuo answered exasperated. "I don't have all fucking day to sit around and play games with you."

"Aw but Shizu-chan that's half the fun!" He reached out and loosely wrapped his fingers around the erection in front of him. "Drawing things out." He stroked up, dipping his fingers into the slit and smiling at the way the blonde's thighs quivered. "Testing your partner's patience." He pulled back down and squeezed gently once he reached the base. "Waiting for the right moment." Shizuo shuddered once more at the painfully teasing touches the raven was giving him. "And just when it looks like he can't take it any longer, you.."

The blonde gasped, hips bucking involuntarily towards the mouth that had just enveloped his length. Izaya chucked which sent pleasant vibrations shooting up Shizuo's spine, forcing him to curl his hand tighter into the raven hair before him. Izaya moaned loudly despite their public location in an attempt to coax Shizuo to pull a little bit harder and rough him up just a little bit more. Anything to make him lose control.

Izaya wouldn't consider himself a masochist despite recent behavior proving to the contrary. He just knew Shizuo better than he should and he knew that if there's one place where the blonde monstrosity was actually gentle and conscious of other's wishes, it was in the bedroom.

_Or in this case a public alley, but Izaya wasn't too concerned with the details._

Even that first time when Izaya had been cornered by said brute, bloodied and bruised and willing to do anything to avoid broken bones, he hadn't hurt Izaya during the actual fucking that had ensued. Even after Izaya had taunted and teased and seduced Shizuo into pinning up against the wall of the convenience store the blonde had been buying cigarettes at, Shizuo hadn't touched him in a way that wasn't in some way pleasurable.

And Izaya couldn't fucking stand it.

Sure it had been nice at first to know that no matter what he was going to be getting off in one form or another, and their escapades were a hell of an improvement to the endless fighting that always ended in bruises and busted lips at best, concussions and broken bones at worst. However when Shizuo had shown up at his door step with no prior fighting involved and proceeded to give him the best sex of his relatively short life, he knew something was going to have to change. Especially when said sex had led to peaceful pillow talk and an influx of emotions that Izaya knew he'd never be ready to face.

Which is why Izaya was here now, on his knees smirking up at the blonde's reddened face as his hair was on the verge of being ripped out. The raven figured that if Shizuo thought he derived his pleasure from pain, then he would quit being so gentle and actually fuck Izaya like he thought he was the scum of the earth. Of course the taunting helped out immensely as well.

Izaya swallowed reflexively when Shizuo buried himself a little deeper into his mouth with a bit off groan. Tears sprang to his eyes as he fought off his relentless gag reflex and relaxed his throat to accommodate the intrusion. The gripped what he couldn't swallow and stroked in time with the bobs of his head, earning him a few muffled curses and a sharp tug to his hair.

When Shizuo's knees began to buckle and he began to fuck his mouth in earnest, Izaya pried the fingers out of his hair and pulled back. The blonde cursed colorfully before yelling out "Why the fuck did you stop you fucking parasite?!"

"Insults won't get your dick in my ass any faster Shizu-chan," Izaya quipped back before standing on shaky, stiff legs. He was immediately pinned to the wall behind him and Shizuo's tongue forced itself into his mouth. The blonde bit and licked at his lips and mouth, not really kissing so much as devouring while rutting shamelessly against Izaya's thigh. While the raven was inclined to complain about the sloppy state of their kiss, the feeling of the blonde's leg moving against his erection was too good to risk having the blonde stop.

Izaya almost laughed when he heard a questioning voice near the entrance of the alley. "Do you hear that dude?"

"Nah man I don't hear nothing," his companion replied.

"I thought I heard something down through here." After a lengthy pause, the man continued. "I'm gonna go check it out and make sure no one is injured or anything."

While the raven certainly had no qualms with being caught, he didn't want his blonde companion stopping their activities to kill this guy. Praying that the guy slowly walking down the alley wasn't into voyeurism, Izaya let out the loudest and most obvious moan he could manage. Shizuo pulled back from where he was sucking huge marks onto his neck to shush him, which just caused the raven to laugh until his chest ached.

The man let out an undignified squeak before profusely apologizing and swearing that he didn't see a thing. Izaya laughed some more at the sound of retreating footsteps which earned him a scowl from Shizuo.

"What the hell? When did that guy get here?"

"Hmm I'm pretty sure it was when you were hell bent on turning my entire neck a horrid shade of purple." Izaya began licking and sucking at the blonde's exposed neck in retaliation. "It doesn't matter anyway I scared him off," he murmured in between bites. He reached down and stroked Shizuo's leaking cock before whispering heatedly, "So why don't you hurry up and fuck me Shizu-chan?"

The blonde looked sheepish for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. "I actually don't have anything on me. No lube or condoms or anything."

Izaya breathed out a low laugh before detaching himself from his companion and turning around to brace himself on the wall. "We both know we're disease free," he murmured as he unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled them down his thin legs. "And I don't really care about the lube. Just use spit or something."

The raven groaned when Shizuo still refused to move. He looked over his shoulder to find the blonde looking at him quizzically. "Will that be enough though? Just spit I mean?"

"Who the hell cares," Izaya bit back, the beginnings of anger coiling low in his gut and clashing with his persistent arousal. "It's my ass and I say it's fine so just get on with the fucking." He swayed his hips to urge the blonde closer and sighed happily when large, forceful hands landed on his backside.

Shizuo began biting the back of his neck and shoulders, adding to the myriad of marks already present on his pale skin. When fingers were pressed against his lips, Izaya took them in without question, uncaring of where they had been. He nipped at the rough tips and sucked until they were covered in saliva. The blonde pulled them out as Izaya was undoing his pants. Izaya couldn't find it in himself to put on a show any longer and his hands fumbled as he was undoing his belt, his desperation causing him to lose his usual grace. The anticipation of what was to come was going to quickly become his demise and he feared he was going to collapse by the time he felt the offending fabric pool around his ankles.

As soon as his pants hit the ground, Shizuo had his hands back on him, groping and grabbing hard enough that Izaya knew his ass would be littered in bruises before the night was done. A thrill went up his spine at the thought as the raven swayed his hips, enticing Shizuo to hurry things along. The blonde didn't disappoint and Izaya sighed as he felt two long fingers finally slide into his eager body.

Shizuo tended to do everything he could to infuriate Izaya in situations like these. On nights where the raven had a difficult time getting into the mood so to speak, Shizuo was lax on the foreplay, using only the bare minimum to make sure that Izaya was comfortable but not completely satisfied.

However on nights like these when Izaya was practically humming with the desperate desire to just be _taken_, Shizuo would take things slow, fingering him open until he stood no chance of feeling the blissful sting of taking too much too fast. The raven didn't think he stood a chance of handling the disappointment today so before Shizuo got a chance to sink a third finger into him, Izaya pulled away as far as the wall would let him. He quickly turned around before the blonde had a chance to react and wrapped his arms around his companion.

"Please Shizu-chan. Shizuo. I can't handle it anymore." Izaya leaned closer and in his most pleading voice whispered. "Please fuck me Shizuo."

The raven pulled back to look him in his mocha eyes. His pupils were blown out and he was panting harshly. Izaya smirked in response.

_Got you._

Instead of a reply, Shizuo silently urged Izaya to wrap his legs around the blonde's waist. As soon as he complied, Shizuo lined himself up and dropped the informant down on his cock, letting gravity do most of the work.

Izaya's mouth opened in a silent scream which quickly turned into a very loud moan. The pain of inadequate lubrication combined with the stretch of the blonde's cock made him want to come right then and there. He immediately began writhing, trying to work the throbbing cock into him deeper. Before he could get very far, Shizuo pinned him up against the wall, giving himself the leverage to pound almost relentlessly into Izaya.

Shizuo tried to stifle Izaya's moans with hands and various growls to "Shut the fuck up," but Izaya would only smirk before letting out a moan louder than the last. He bit harshly at the hand muffling his gasps and relished in the taste of blood that bloomed across his tongue. Shizuo pulled back with a curse before wrapping his bloody hand around Izaya's neck and squeezing with only a fraction of his strength, enough to hurt, but nowhere near enough to kill.

The pressure constricting his airway only caused Izaya to laugh, his mirth pouring out unbidden in breathless chuckles. "Did I piss you off Shizu-chan?" He whispered with his rapidly weakening voice.

The blonde didn't bother responding to the obvious taunt and instead quickened his thrust to a brutal pace. The pain outweighed the pleasure for a moment causing Izaya to gasp and tear up slightly. Seeing Izaya in pain, Shizuo loosened his grip, much to Izaya's displeasure. He was tired of Shizuo acting like he cared about him and his wellbeing. It caused a flare of emotions that Izaya resolutely refused to acknowledge to flare up and leave him wanting yet disgruntled.

Instead of accepting the change of events and allowing Shizuo to care for him, Izaya moaned wantonly, whispering in Shizuo's ear, "Mmm Shizu-chan, it feels so good. I wonder if this is how Kasuka-chan felt last night when I had him bent over my desk." Izaya would've continued his taunt if it weren't for the firm hands around his neck pulling back and punching him square in the jaw, hard enough to crack his head against the wall behind him. He tasted blood and felt an overwhelming rush of dizziness, heightened by the fact that Shizuo had pulled out and rapidly turned Izaya around so that his feet were on the ground and his hands were pushed against the brick wall before swiftly entering him again.

"Fuck, Shizu-chan," Izaya groaned. The pain had quickly breached tolerable and crossed the line into close to unbearable. His cock was quickly flagging and his knees shook with the effort of keeping his weary form standing. Shizuo's hands bit into his hips and he was fucking Izaya harder than he ever had in his life.

Izaya grinned at the thought of Shizuo fucking him like the true beast he was, but the smile was dopy and lethargic and fell quickly as his head ached.

"Damn it Shizu-chan," Izaya stopped to pant in an attempt to clear his head. "I know you…are a b-beast and all…but do you always leave your… partners concussed after fucking them?"

Shizuo slowed down a bit, finally realizing the dazed look in his partner's eyes. "The fuck are you talking about flea?" Though he wondered why he even asked. Izaya's legs were shaking beneath his grip and he was leaning far too heavily against the wall. He turned and smirked back at the blonde behind him, showing off his slowly darkening right eye.

Shizuo had stilled completely, just in time for Izaya to groan and lean his head against the cool wall. "I think I'm going to throw up," he said completely honestly. His gut was churning with nausea and he seriously wanted to just crumple to the ground and fall asleep, regardless of whether or not he would wake back up. Maybe then he wouldn't have to look deal with Shizuo turning him around and looking into his eyes apologetically. The sight of it made him want to throw up way more than the pain did.

Shizuo opened his mouth, but Izaya interrupted him before he could even think about apologizing. "You know Shizu-chan, I don't quite feel like fucking anymore. Let's call it a night yeah?"

Shizuo's browed furrowed, and in his delirious state, Izaya couldn't help but compare the look to a confused and scolded puppy.

_And there's that nausea again._

"Well no shit dumbass," Shizuo muttered. "Do you uh… Do you want me to take you back to Shinjuku?" He rubbed the back of his neck with a large palm and looked away. Izaya would almost call the look sheepish and the thought alone was ridiculous enough to rip a laugh out of his cracked and bleeding mouth.

As Izaya continued to fill the dirty alley with the sound of his mirth, Shizuo's eyes gradually hardened until all traces of guilt faded and he hauled Izaya up by the shirt front and pinned him up against the wall. "Fuck. You," was all he said before he dropped Izaya into a crumpled heap, buttoned his trousers, and left, muttering about how he hoped that the flea got squashed on his way home.

Izaya watched him go still chuckling quietly.

"That idiot really needs to get a clue," he said to no one before grabbing his phone and shooting a quick text to Namie with his location and orders to pick him up as quickly as possible.

He may be prideful, but Izaya could admit that he might've pushed the blonde too far this time. He was upset that he might have lost his most valuable fuck, but he thought that maybe it was for the best. Just the fact that he had to provoke Shizuo to make him lash out showed how close they had gotten in the months they've been hooking up. He couldn't risk the usually kindhearted brute to get over his hate for him.

Izaya quickly pushed away the kernel of despair blooming in his heart at the thought of losing him and his attention. He refused to ever put a name or reason to these errant feelings. They were few and far between anyway. Meaningless really.

Forcing himself to believe that, he pulled his phone open in an attempt to distract himself and stay awake while Namie came to him.

Namie Yagiri couldn't believe that she was forced to pick up Izaya yet again from another one of his trysts with a certain bodyguard. She wouldn't complain if he would just pay her compensation, and quit raving about the blonde's cock just to gauge her disgusted reactions.

She walked into the alley, seeing the light of Izaya's phone as he drowsily scrolled through it. He looked up at the sound of her heels on the pavement.

"Namie, what a pleasure," he said as if this was a chance encounter instead of an unwilling summon by her boss. "Listen would you be a doll and take me to Shinra's? I think Shizu-chan gave me a concussion."

She walked over to help Izaya stand on shaky legs. As soon as they were walking, he started telling Namie about his evening, with an unnecessary amount of detail, in her opinion. They walked to Shinra's slowly and with Izaya growing heavier against her with every step. She had half a mind to just drop him in the middle of the street and find new employment since she knew that he was going to be a grade A pain in the ass for the next day or two while his bruises and head healed.

When they arrived at the doctor's house, Namie left the two men alone to bicker and stepped out into the hallway. She thought of the problem of Shizuo. Normally she wouldn't care what he got up to in his spare time, but the blonde was beginning to make her work overtime, unpaid overtime at that. Izaya tended to come home bruised and battered, demanding some form of tending to. And if he wasn't hurt, he was depressed and angry, lashing out at Namie and frankly pissing her off. Yes, the think that Izaya and Shizuo had needed to end and sooner rather than later.

Namie's eyes widened as an idea struck. Getting excited, she quickly pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello this is Yagiri-san. I think I've found our new test subject."

* * *

><p>So the original version of this chapter was just barely over 1000 words. I tried to make this one longer and it hit 4000 so I think I did okay. Editing will come later as I didn't bother to read over it too well. So what do you guys think of the direction change? I've explained it more and why I did it on the AN for the original WSOOD which I will leave up for another few weeks. I've set myself up a personal posting schedule, but I'm not going to tell you guys so that if (when) I mess up you can't yell at me. Though if you end up figuring it out, Yay! that means I've stuck to my goal. Anyway thank you guys, I'm sorry again, and let's get ready for season 2 shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya fiddled with the bottle of painkillers that Shinra had given him some days ago. He briefly considered the amount he would get for selling them to someone needing a fix, but quickly dismissed the idea as too much work with too little gain.

_Maybe I should anyway, _he thought to himself. _Watching those humans ruin their lives might relieve some of the boredom. _

He spun in his chair, glaring at the ceiling. He hadn't heard from Shizuo in almost a week, which was lately unheard of. Normally the two would meet more often than not, ending in either a chase or a fuck, or both if he was lucky. If Izaya was a stronger man, he might have admitted to himself that he was missing the attention. However, as soon as the errant thought arose, he quickly squashed it down and glared harder at the ceiling.

Izaya probably wouldn't be quite this miffed if it wasn't for the fact that Shizuo was obviously avoiding him. Normally, the blonde beast with a nose like a hound would sniff him out in order to chase him away, or more recently, to fuck him into the closest alley wall. But now, he seemed to be using his superhuman powers in order to avoid Izaya. He was never to be found, and the few times that Izaya did spot him in the crowd, Shizuo would turn and walk briskly in the opposite direction.

Izaya's glaring turned into a snarl and he threw the bottle of barely used pills against the wall, causing an unsatisfying clatter. He didn't know what to do to relieve the boredom and it frustrated him immensely. There was no point trying to go to Ikebukuro to search for Shizuo because he would never be able to find him. Work was equally unappealing with his mind as preoccupied as it was, and teasing Namie had lost its appeal once she had quit fighting back.

"GAH, Namie I'm so bored!" he yelled, gripping his hair dramatically. "Fix it!"

"I'm afraid going along with your childish whims is not in my job description," she replied coldly, her gaze not shifting from the computer she was diligently typing at. "Why don't you gather that information Shiki asked for before he gets angry."

"No I don't wanna," he groaned petulantly. Izaya stood and practically slumped his way towards the couch, sprawling his gangly limbs across its surface. His stomach rumbled, providing a small distraction from his discontent. "Namie, go fix me something to eat."

"I'm your secretary. I'm not a maid or a nanny. Fix it yourself. Maybe it'll stop your complaining for five seconds." Namie continued typing, focused on her work, ignoring the glare that was thrown her way.

Izaya merely groaned in response, tossing his head back to once again stare at the increasingly infuriating ceiling. He briefly considered peppering the offensive surface with the glow in the dark stars that every child seemed to possess for no reason other than to give himself something to look at. With the way his life was looking, he was going to be staring at that ceiling more often than not, his usual means of entertainment remaining glaringly absent.

He glanced over at Namie's desk with mild interest when the sound of her phone filled the room. She quickly answered it, going wide eyed briefly before agreeing to something. Izaya watched as she schooled her obviously excited face into a look of neutrality before hanging up and returning to her previous task on the computer. Izaya's curiosity was piqued and he quickly set about wheedling the information about the phone call out of his cold secretary.

"Sooooo Namie," he drawled, his grin widening to that of a Cheshire cat, "what was that phone call about? Something illegal? A boyfriend? I wanna know."

"Don't be daft," she replied, her face giving nothing away. "It was merely Seiji asking if I wanted to have dinner tonight."

Izaya deflated, his boredom quickly returning. Of course it would be something boring like incestuous love. However interacting with her brother in any form tended to make her more agreeable. Seeing an opportunity, Izaya asked once more if she would fix him something to eat. He was only mildly surprised when she calmly agreed, asking him to give her a few more minutes so she could finish this document.

He had half a mind to unplug her desktop and demand to be fed right that very instant, his brattiness increasing with the level of his discontent. However, he knew that her work was his as well and Shiki really wouldn't be happy if his latest assignment was unreasonably late.

Sighing, he sat up from his sprawl across the leather, and grabbed his trademark fur lined jacket. He had decided that at least looking for Shizuo would provide him with something to do, even if it left him invariably frustrated in the end. Informing Namie that she had until the time he returned to make him dinner, he turned and briskly walked out the door and onto the cold Shinjuku streets.

* * *

><p>Izaya pulled his hands out of his pockets and rubbed them together furiously in an attempt to get warm. He had been wandering the streets for near two hours without a single sighting of dyed blonde hair. It was cold out, snow softly falling onto the streets and the majority of people were likely inside shielding themselves from the winter's bite. The emptiness of the streets should've made it easier to spot anomalies such as Shizuo, but Izaya was having no such luck.<p>

_Maybe he's actually using his brains for once and staying inside, away from the cold, _Izaya thought to himself. He began to wander towards Shizuo's apartment reasoning to himself that even if the blonde didn't happen to be home, he could still break in and warm up before heading back to Shinjuku. Maybe not the most legal or ethical thing to do, but it couldn't really be helped. His jacket didn't do much in the way of preventing hypothermia.

Besides, Izaya couldn't remember a time when he had actually cared about the legality of his actions.

He walked carefully, looking out for stray ice slicking the sidewalk beneath the light powdering of snow. He contemplated what he would say if Shizuo actually was home. If he expressed his boredom, he would likely get a door to the face. The same would probably happen if he asked for a quick fuck, and there wasn't really much else he could use as an excuse for showing up at the blonde's door in the middle of winter. It wasn't like they were friends or business partners or anything else that would merit visiting.

Izaya paused still about a block away from the apartment in question. Maybe he should just turn back. It was quite obvious that Shizuo wanted nothing to do with him at the moment anyway. Bothering him would likely just result in another concussion at best and a premature death at worst.

Izaya shook his head. _When the hell have I ever done what the protozoan wanted? I'll bother him when I damn well please. _A new determination in his step, he started towards the apartment again only to be stopped a familiar voice aimed in his direction.

"Oi, Flea."

Izaya perked up, his head swiveling to meet the eyes of the man standing on the other side of the street. "Shizu-chan!" he sang, crossing the road with bounce in his step. "I was just looking for you."

Shizuo blanched, his eyes filled with guilt as he rubbed the back of his neck. Izaya was a little annoyed that he refused to meet his gaze. "Yeah, well I was just heading to your place." His voice was low and gruff, much like the times when they slept together. The voice ignited a Pavlovian response in Izaya and his voice lowered in kind, dripping with sultry interest.

"Hmm? And what reason would you have for visiting me in my home Shizu-chan?"

In a move that almost startled Izaya, Shizuo whipped his head around to stare hard into the other man's eyes. His face had lost the sick, guilty look and it was replaced with hard determination. "We need to talk about some stuff. Let's head back to my place."

Izaya definitely didn't like the sound of that. He had half a mind to refuse when Shizuo asked him to come back to his apartment, but his insatiable curiosity seized him and he followed mutely, dread rising in his gut.

The short walk back was completely silent, setting Izaya's nerves further on edge. Shizuo quickly walked through the door and sat on the couch, patting the space beside him in invitation.

Izaya looked away remaining firmly rooted in his spot near the entryway. "I'm quite fine where I am actually."

Shizuo didn't look convinced, but shrugged anyway. "Suit yourself." His gaze drifted over Izaya's shoulder and he looked lost in thought. Izaya almost told him not to hurt himself with all of that thinking, but joking wouldn't fit with the atmosphere. Plus it'd probably just make Shizuo angry and he would lose his train of thought, prolonging this awkward meeting further. Izaya definitely didn't want that.

Finally, Shizuo sighed and fixed his gaze with Izaya's once more. "We need to stop," he said gruffly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Izaya's brain struggled to process the words. Stop? Stop what? "I don't know what you're talking about Shizu-chan."

"Yes you fucking do Flea. The fucking, it needs to stop!"

The fucking? Realizing what the blonde meant, Izaya paled. "Shizu-chan that's no fair! I don't want to stop." He knew he sounded like a whining brat, but Shizuo was threatening to take away his toy, and absolutely no one touched what Izaya thought was his. He crossed his arms and began to pace the small apartment. "What the hell brought this on anyway? If it's because of last time, you can go right ahead and fuck off with the whole guilt thing. I brought that on myself."

Shizuo carded his hand through his dyed hair, obviously trying to keep his anger in check. "It has little to do with that, I just don't want to anymore okay? Fuck I've seen your skinny pale ass enough to last me a life time."

Izaya stopped with his mindless pacing and glared daggers at Shizuo. "Shizuo Heiwajima, are you implying that I'm ugly?"

A lazy smirk made its way on Shizuo's face as he replied, "Are you trying to say that you're not?"

Izaya merely chuckled and shook his head. "Rude. You're lucky you're cute when you lie Shizu-chan."

Shizuo scooted over a bit when Izaya finally joined him on the couch. He flopped down unceremoniously, stretching his arms across the back and tilting his head to stare at yet another ceiling. The two stayed silent for a while, Izaya mulling over what Shizuo had told him. A large part of him was angry and a little worried. He had fallen into something of a routine with the blonde and it was going to suck trying to go back to how things used to be. But another part of him was almost grateful. He knew he would never have been strong enough to end it on his own and the entire situation had gotten out of hand. It had morphed from just another way to let off steam, to something close to a bonding experience between the two. Just the fact that Izaya was sitting next to his arch enemy and having a civil conversation was proof that their rendezvouses had become more than just sex and the thought repulsed Izaya.

But on the other hand, Shizuo was good, maybe even the best, now that he had gotten some practice. He was certainly the longest partner Izaya had ever had, and he had actually taken the time to learn Izaya's body and what made him feel the best. He didn't want to give that up for anything.

Izaya shook his head almost sadly, a grim smile creeping onto his face as he looked over at Shizuo. "We probably fucked up didn't we Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah," he replied, his gaze never leaving the floor in front of him. "I think we did, Flea."

"Well you've spent your entire life fucking up, so this shouldn't be new for you." Izaya tried to sound teasing and maybe rile the blonde up a bit, but he was too tired to put much effort in it, and Shizuo was so focused on not looking at Izaya that he probably didn't notice what he'd said.

God he didn't want this to end.

But he knew that that very reason was why it had to.

_Though technically it doesn't have to end right this very second, _Izaya thought to himself. He stood up from his spot on the couch and turned right around and straddled Shizuo's lap. Izaya smirked at the look of surprise on Shizuo's face and leaned forward to purr in his ear. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Why don't we have one more round, for the road?"

Shizuo's entire body tensed, but he didn't push Izaya away. His mocha eyes almost looked pleading as he murmured, "You know that's a bad idea, Flea."

"One bad idea won't kill us Shizu-chan," he paused to kiss Shizuo languidly, slowly, just the way he knew the blonde loved. Shizuo immediately gave and let Izaya in, caressing his lips with his tongue, but unwilling to deepen the kiss. It had Izaya sighing, half in annoyance and half in pleasure. At this moment, he was so glad that Shizuo had been able to see through his usual bullshit and figure out what he actually liked.

Izaya pulled away, panting softly before he smiled. "You know I was looking for you today and it's pretty obvious what I wanted." He trailed his hand up and cupped Shizuo's cheek. "I may be a bit selfish, but can't you indulge me just this once Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo sighed. "I shouldn't. This is a terrible idea."

Izaya leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss before breathing across the blonde's lips, "The world is built on bad ideas Shizu-chan. Quit worrying about nothing and fuck me."

A low growl came from deep within Shizuo's throat as he captured Izaya's lips in a heated kiss. He stood up and kept his hands firmly on Izaya's ass, kneading and squeezing. The informant wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist as they made their way towards the bedroom, teasing them both with the light grinding of his hips.

Izaya almost whined when Shizuo laid him on the bed and backed away enough to start meticulously pulling off his clothes. He palmed at his clothed cock slowly as he watched the blonde remove piece after piece of clothing. It was rare that either of them were naked during their escapades and Izaya would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit excited. He may hate him, but denying that Shizuo was anything other than gorgeous would be a blatant lie on his part.

Shizuo looked down at him curiously after he pulled his shirt over his head. "Are you not going to strip, Flea?"

"I want Shizu-chan to do it," he replied coyly. Shizuo merely glared at him with contempt, making no move to give into Izaya's whims. When the blonde showed no further sign of moving, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, opening his arms in invitation. Shizuo snorted loudly and shook his head before crawling into bed with Izaya, straddling him and leaning down for a kiss.

Izaya moaned softly, immediately opening himself up for the man above him. He wasn't one to waste a golden opportunity however, so he moved his hands from their spot around Shizuo's neck to the corded muscle beneath the smooth skin of his abdomen. He took his time mapping out the body that he would probably never feel again. Not like this anyway.

They laid there for a while, making out practically like teenagers. Their movements were unhurried as they slowly got their fill of one another, neither wanting it to coming to an end, but both knowing that it had to. They broke when Shizuo pulled back to peel off Izaya's shirt, slowly kissing and biting his way over every inch of torso that was revealed. Izaya knew he would be covered in bruises by tomorrow, but he couldn't bring himself to care at this particular moment. He briefly considered walking around the house tomorrow in his boxers just to spite Namie by showing off the product of today's activities.

His errant thoughts zeroed in to focus on the feeling of Shizuo when he got his mouth up to Izaya's chest, licking and sucking at the nipple there. Izaya groaned softly, his entire body arching, taught like a bow string, towards that warm heat as he carded his fingers through blonde hair.

Shizuo pulled back before diving in and capturing Izaya's lips once more. They moaned in unison, grinding against one another teasingly. Shizuo mumbled something about "these damn pants" into Izaya's mouth causing him to chuckle breathlessly.

"Just take them off Shizu-chan." Izaya nipped at the strong jawline before him. He placed a soft kiss just below Shizuo's eye as he pulled away to strip them of their remaining clothing. Izaya was far too prideful to balk under the intense gaze Shizuo was giving his naked form and saw it as an opportunity to drink his fill as well. He practically salivated as his eyes tracked down the hard stomach and followed the deep V of his hips to the base of the hard cock before him.

They should've gone to each other's apartments more often, Izaya thought offhandedly. Maybe then he wouldn't be so frozen by the sight in front of him. But then again, Izaya wasn't sure he would ever get enough, no matter how often he saw it. He believed it was impossible to get used to a naked Shizuo Heiwajima, sitting back on his haunches looking like he's about to devour you. It was a good thing that Izaya was as strong as he was. He was sure the brilliance of the body before him would kill a weaker man.

Shizuo finally moved, grabbing Izaya by the ankle and lifting his leg up almost gingerly. He started at the sole of his foot, digging in softly, wary of his strength. Izaya almost kicked Shizuo in the face when he realized that he was giving him an honest to god foot massage when both of their cocks were a rather alarming shade of red from neglect. However, he was no match for the sensation as Shizuo found his rhythm. He imagined that he could feel his bones melting in his body, his muscles quickly becoming lax as he moaned, soft and content. He felt like a cat with the way his body was arching, eager to be pet.

When Shizuo was finished with one foot, he kissed the sole softly before moving to the other. Izaya's cock was wilting slightly now, but he couldn't say that he minded. Pleasure came in all forms and he wasn't about to stop Shizuo now when he was feeling so damn good.

The feeling of unpleasant butterflies soaring through his stomach broke him out of his euphoria induced high. He didn't know what Shizuo thought he was doing. They weren't lovers or in any other sort of relationship that would merit this sort of behavior, as much as Izaya wished otherwise.

_No, no, no no no. Pull yourself together Orihara. You don't even like Shizu-chan, let alone lo-.._

He didn't dare finish that thought.

A feeling of sadness washed over him, powerful enough that not even Shizuo's attention could chase it away. There was a reason that this was the last time. The two of them together were like fire and gunpowder. When they came into contact they exploded, destroying themselves and harming those around them. Kidding themselves that they were anything different was foolish, and acting on it was near suicidal. The mocha eyes staring down at him reflected the same thoughts. It really wasn't fair.

Izaya shook his head, refusing to dwell at that particular moment. If it was the last time they got to be together like this, then Izaya would make damn sure it was the best. That couldn't be done if he were wallowing in self-pity. He sighed contently and allowed Shizuo to do as he pleased, reveling in the feeling of Shizuo's strength being put to good use.

Shizuo slowly moved up his legs, painstakingly smoothing out the tense muscles in Izaya's calves and thighs. As he moved to the inside of his partner's thighs, he laved the skin with his tongue, following the path made by his hands. He sucked deep bruises into Izaya's flesh, causing him to moan and his cock to harden once more. He figured it would take weeks for the marks to fade with the amount of attention that was being paid to each individual bite. He wanted to be angry at Shizuo for covering him with reminders of what once was, but he resigned himself to his fate, his mind becoming foggy with lust.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya panted. His back arched as Shizuo bit his thigh harshly and looked up at him between his parted thighs. Izaya groaned as he flopped back on the bed "God, Shizu-chan you're going to be the death of me."

Shizuo licked a slow, hot swipe up his cock in reply causing Izaya to shudder from head to toe. "Fuuuck." Izaya felt his eyes roll back as Shizuo took the head of his cock into his mouth, making sure no part went untouched before slowly taking the entire length. Izaya buried his hand into blonde locks and pulled a bit before making an effort to soften his grip. Hard, fast, and rough didn't fit the mood of the night in Izaya's eyes and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin it this time.

He was rewarded with a hot mouth humming around his cock, sending sharp sparks of electricity up his spine. The attention made his muscles tighten, the beginnings of his orgasm coiling low in his gut. "Shizu-chan," he panted, breaking off to moan as Shizuo gave a particularly harsh suck, "I'm going to come if you don't stop."

Shizuo merely smirked around the appendage in his mouth, which was unfairly obscene in Izaya's opinion, before going back to work, focusing on all the spots that made Izaya see stars. His hips threatened to buck, but Shizuo held them down with a firm hand causing Izaya to whine. "Fuck! Shizuo," Izaya cried out as the blonde quickened his pace. Every muscle in Izaya's body grew tighter and tighter until his back was arched in a perfect bowstring curve as he emptied himself between Shizuo's lips.

He melted into the sheets as Shizuo pulled off and crawled on top of him, mouthing at this neck. "You're going to kill me Shizu-chan," Izaya panted. He carded his fingers through Shizuo's hair, petting him reverently as he came down from his orgasmic high.

"Well I've always wanted to kill you anyway," Shizuo replied, his lips still at his neck.

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Please don't ruin the mood Shizu-chan."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just drop that awful name when we're like this."

The petulant air in Shizuo's voice was almost adorable causing Izaya to laugh. "Shizu-chan is Shizu-chan. That will never change."

"Hmph. Stupid Flea."

"Barbaric Protozoan."

"Oi, don't make me break your neck."

"Hah! You're probably going to gnaw through it anyway." Izaya couldn't say that he minded though. The attention was slowly causing his body to reawaken and each soft bite became more pleasant than the last.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, do you happen to have any lube?" That probably would've been a good thing to ask before they started. Izaya would hate to have to stop now before they even got to the fun stuff, and while they had gone lubeless before, he doubted it would be a fun experience since he was still recovering from the last time.

Shizuo gestured towards the nightstand without breaking from his mission in making Izaya's neck as purple as possible. Izaya stretched as much as he could with 150 some pounds of pure muscle bearing down on him and flicked the drawer open, pulling out a brand new bottle. "Well someone was planning on getting lucky sometime soon," Izaya remarked, trying to keep the unwelcome jealousy out of his voice.

Shizuo scoffed before plucking the bottle out of Izaya's hand and smearing his own with the slick substance. "I'd hardly consider sleeping with your ass lucky Flea."

"Remember what I said about that mood Shizu-chan? You're going to ruin it and I'm going to leave. You're the only one who hasn't gotten off remember? There's not really a reason for me to stay."

Shizuo looked like he was about to retort, but thought better of it at the last minute. Instead, he reached down and quickly shoved two slick fingers into Izaya, immediately massaging at his prostate. Izaya drew his legs up, inviting Shizuo to go deeper and faster, but Shizuo kept up the leisurely pace, focusing solely on his prostate instead of stretching him open.

Izaya mewled as Shizuo began to attack his neck again before moving up to nip at his jaw and place soft kisses on the corners of his mouth. Izaya's eyes were glassy with pleasure and he could feel tears gather at the corners of his eyes with the stimulation, bordering on just the right side of too much. He pulled Shizuo in for a slow kiss, matching the pace of Shizuo's fingers inside of him. It was still a little too soon for Izaya to come again, but his cock was hardening nicely. Precome began to smear his stomach each time he rolled his hips and he felt like the breath had been punched out of his lungs.

Shizuo kept everything slow, despite how hard Izaya was trying to speed things up. He eventually quit mindlessly fingering his partner and instead began to slowly stretch him out, teasing Izaya more than anything. Izaya was about to complain, but at that moment Shizuo inserted a third finger and brought all three to massage at Izaya's prostate once more. His entire body clenched and Izaya moaned out some broken garble of Shizuo's name, begging him to fuck him.

Shizuo didn't comply right away, choosing instead to continue fingering Izaya relentlessly, swallowing his whines with his mouth. When it seemed as though Izaya was either going to come, or punch him in the jaw, Shizuo pulled out. He rubbed his stomach soothingly as they continued to make out in order to give Izaya time to calm down a bit.

Izaya pulled back, chuckling into Shizuo's mouth. "Do you want me to ride you? Since you've pretty much done all of the work tonight."

Shizuo merely shook his head. "You just relax and let me handle it. I want to make up for last time."

Izaya wouldn't label himself a pillow queen, but he certainly wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to take it easy, especially since he was feeling sore from the beating he had taken a few days prior. Izaya agreed with a nod of his head and relaxed into the mattress. Shizuo sat up and lined himself with Izaya's hole before slowly pushing in, making sure Izaya felt every inch of his cock.

Izaya groaned at the stretch and clung to Shizuo's shoulders as an anchor. The pleasure was almost too much with just the right amount of pain to make Izaya see stars. Shizuo stilled inside of him. His muscles were visibly clenched with the effort to not move. "Fuck I should've gotten off earlier," he said breathlessly. "I'm not going to last long. Fuck you feel so good." He rested his head on Izaya's shoulder as he began to move, keeping the pace slow and even.

Izaya didn't think he was going to last long either, but he didn't voice this thought aloud. Each slow thrust of Shizuo's powerful hips caused him to gasp, sharp sparks of pleasure traveling up his spine. His legs were quivering where they were locked around Shizuo's waist and his chest was heaving with pants and soft moans.

Izaya mindlessly reached down to palm at his straining erection, but Shizuo caught his hand before he could. "No Izaya, just me. Just me." Shizuo's words were mindless, hardly making any sense, but Izaya's lust fogged brain was able to piece them together. He didn't think he was going to have an issue coming untouched with the way the pleasure was pooling low in his gut. With Shizuo's proximity, Izaya's cock was grinding against his firm abs anyway so it was kind of a moot point. Izaya wasn't about to point it out though for fear that Shizuo would pull away.

Shizuo did pull back somewhat, but only to kiss Izaya and moan into his mouth. Izaya immediately assaulted Shizuo's mouth, fucking his tongue in with the grinding of his hips and god he was close. He let Shizuo know with panted whispers across his lips, Shizuo's speed increasing in kind.

Izaya scored his nails down Shizuo's back, scrabbling for purchase on something, anything really. The intent wasn't to hurt this time, but instead to find an outlet for the waves of orgasmic pleasure that was making his body spasm. His thighs quaked and his muscles jumped. His voice rose in pitch and volume, climbing higher and higher until he was practically shrieking Shizuo's name. Not even the hungry kisses Shizuo was giving him could quiet Izaya, far too strung out to give a single fuck about the noise and Shizuo's reputation with his neighbors.

Finally, every fiber of Izaya's being clenched and his body arched into Shizuo's chest, covering them with his release. His eyes were shut and he was completely silent and still aside from his muscles quivering with strain. He faintly registered Shizuo's pace faltering inside of him, but he noticed little else. His mind was a pleasant sea of white and endorphins as he lay there panting, reveling in the best damn orgasm he's ever had.

Well maybe not the best, but in the top five for sure.

Just when Shizuo's thrusting was about to become uncomfortable to Izaya's over sensitive body, he pulled out and added his own come to the mess on Izaya's stomach. He sprawled out across the sweaty sheets and pulled Izaya close to him with one arm while he came down from his own high. Izaya started to wriggle and was about to suggest that he leave when Shizuo's gruff voice surprised him.

"Stay."

Izaya froze, fear and longing pulling his heart in two separate directions. It might've just been the aftereffects of great sex, but at that moment, Izaya wanted to stay, forever preferably. But he knew that pursuing any sort of relationship would be suicide on his part. They would destroy one another with their fighting Izaya knew. They really weren't compatible in anything other than carnal acts. It wasn't pessimism on his part, just facts. Facts that currently did nothing to convince himself to high tail it out of that apartment right that very instant. Izaya felt like he was about to combust with the warring desires in his head before Shizuo once again surprised him.

"Stay, just for a little bit."

Now that was a little more doable in Izaya's mind. Surely a nap wouldn't hurt anything, and he was feeling pretty tired. In response, he snuggled into Shizuo's chest and closed his eyes, humming contentedly. "You know this is probably a bad idea Shizu-chan," he murmured offhandedly.

Shizuo chuckled softly, his voice gruff with sleep. "The world is built on bad ideas, Flea."

Izaya was so close to sleep that he couldn't even laugh at having his own words turned against him. Instead he made sure his body was as close to Shizuo's as possible before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Namie tried her hardest not to smile as he checked to see who was knocking at the door. The man handed her a small box as well as a large stack of papers before heading off without saying a word.<p>

Namie practically flew back inside, sitting the box down before going through the documents. It seemed as though the research was sparse and inconclusive, but none of the other test subjects had died, so it should be safe. The time range varied widely, but that was what Izaya was for, to see if size and species had an effect on the potency of the substance.

Using Izaya as an unwilling test subject wasn't the most legal thing she had ever done, but maybe it would pull his head out of his ass. Namie could only hope that the effects wouldn't last too long and cause Izaya's work to further pile up. But then again, Namie was almost certainly going to be fired so it wouldn't be her problem anymore anyway. Besides, the monetary compensation she was getting for this research was bordering on obscene, and more than enough to cover her expenses while she found another job.

Namie opened the box and stared at the packet of fine blue powder. She grabbed the soup off of the stove and poured it into a bowl before carefully adding the powder. She stirred until there was no trace of it left and put the bowl in the microwave, knowing that Izaya would find it later.

With that done, Namie moved back to her computer and quickly finished up her work for the day. She called her colleagues that were working with her on the project and informed them of the situation as she packed up to go home. There were still some details that needed to be flushed out since the test subject had been picked so last minute, but they agreed that they could be sorted out later. She hung up and closed the door behind her, thinking of the best ways to observe Izaya for the next few weeks.

* * *

><p>Izaya slumped into his apartment, rubbing his hands together to fight the bitter chill of winter. He turned on the TV and tried to repress the memory of the awkward goodbye he and Shizuo had exchanged before he made his way back to Shinjuku. It wasn't going too well.<p>

Unable to stay still, Izaya paced the length of the apartment, murmuring obscenities to himself. He reasoned that he should avoid Shizuo for as long as possible in order to combat the sting of rejection. He just hoped that Shizuo felt the same way and wouldn't try to kill him during his next visit. He was a little miffed at the thought that the next time they met, it would likely result in another annoying cat and mouse chase, only this time there would be no reward at the end other than a myriad of injuries.

Well, all the better really. It would certainly put him on the fast track to hating the blonde brute once again.

Still it was probably best to stay out of Ikebukuro for a bit, give them both time to recover and fall back into routine. In the meantime, Izaya could focus on his current assignment and get Namie off of his back.

Thinking of Namie reminded him that he had ordered her to make food for him before he left. His stomach picked that moment to remind him that he hadn't really had much to eat all day. He wandered into the kitchen, opening the microwave to find a bowl of soup sitting in there, waiting to be devoured. He quickly warmed it up and grabbed a spoon before sitting down in front of the TV. He noted vaugly that the soup tasted a bit off, but it wasn't bad so he chalked it up to Namie adding a little too much of one ingredient. All in all it was exquisite and Izaya quickly drained the entire bowl, wishing for more.

Just as he was about to go back into the kitchen to find something else to eat, a powerful wave of dizziness hit him. His entire brain quickly felt like it was turning to mush and his vision began to disappear. His stomach rolled and a bright, hot flash of terror soared through his body. He didn't' have much time to dwell on it before he slumped onto the couch, out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry about the wait guys. My programming teacher scheduled a huge project the month before finals so I was focusing on that for a bit, and then my computer started having some technical difficulties. Updates will probably be slow or non-existent until I can buy a new computer in February I hope you understand. That said what do you guys think of the chapter? It's a bit weird going from barely 1000 word chapters to over 5000 words, but I hope you guys like the change. The events of this chapter were also drastically different from how they were originally but again I hope it's a good change. Izaya may seem OOC here because I didn't really know how to write a disgruntled, unsure of his feelings Izaya, but I hope its still okay. Tell me what you think, both old readers and new readers alike! I love reading your comments. <strong>


End file.
